


Temptation

by Stormlyht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Angel of the Lord, has reached the point in his life where it is time to take the Trials that will lead him to a higher rank in Heaven.  His first one is to find someone in South Dakota who does not believe, and show them the Glory of God.  He must do this as a human.  What other trials await him, and what are these feelings he is starting to have for the man named Dean Winchester?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of the First Test

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this piece by piece on my tumblr, stormlyht.tumblr.com. As I get several bits done, I will be updating this story to include larger sections. If you'd like to stay up to date, please hop on over to my tumblr, I'm trying to write every day and post every day.
> 
> This is a challenge to myself to write every day, and what I am posting up will *not* be edited/beta'd/looked at more than to see if spelling is correct. That's your warnings! The Destiel bits will be coming later on in the story, but I promise smut eventually.

"Castiel, Angel of the Lord, it is time for you to be tested," the Virtue of Trials said and Castiel stood tall and straight in front of it and the gathered assembly.

"I understand," he said, watching as a roll of parchment was brought to the Virtue of Trials. This was a very important time for Castiel. He had worked very hard to be obedient and certain, and full of the Lord's Light. If he managed to finish his tests, he would be granted a rank.

"Your first test is to go to Earth, find a human who has no faith and instill upon them belief," the Virtue of Trials said and the assembled Angel's began to clap.

This was a difficult test, but one he was certain he could accomplish. "I understand Virtue," Castiel bowed. "Tell me, should I do this as an Angel, or as a human?"

There was silence for a brief amount of time. Then the Virtue of Trials said, "You shall do this as a human."

"Thank you Virtue of Trials I look forward to completing the test set forth for me," Castiel paused, waiting for any other requirements.

"There is one more thing," the Virtue of Trials said. "You may only choose a human in the state of South Dakota, on the continent of North America."

That was a small area, but Castiel felt he could do that. "I understand. Thank you for bestowing this opportunity to me. I shall depart immediately in order to find my vessel."

"We will watch your progress Castiel. Go forth with the glory and love of our Heavenly Father."

*

Finding his vessel wasn't difficult, and Castiel was now walking around the streets of South Dakota looking for the right human. Most of his angelic powers had been sealed for this endeavor, which meant for most intents and purposes he was human, and having wandered for the last few hours, he was *tired*. He had not expected this part to be difficult, believing in God was so secondary to living that he didn't think about it at all. The few people he had spoken with had seemed indifferent at best, and one actually spit in his face. It was a startling thing, and Castiel had wiped his face with his hand and walked away from the man in question.

He stared at cars as they passed him on the street. He didn't know what to think about vehicles. He understood their importance, but the things they did to the environment was unacceptable in many ways. Humans didn't seem to notice the damage, and he wondered what new evolutionary things would come of these uncaring actions.

The road was long, the day fell to night, and finally Castiel fell to the ground, hungry, tired, and quite certain the last town he had passed was over an hour away. If only he still had his angel powers, he would fly back, get food and... no, that was silly. If he had his powers he wouldn't need to eat. Castiel tried to breathe evenly. If he kept walking, eventually he would come across another town, and then he'd get food. How? He wasn't certain, but he felt quite sure if he made it that far, he would be able to take the next step.

He was still trying to convince his legs to stand when a car pulled up next to him.

"Hey, you alright out there?" a male voice called, and Castiel looked up. The car was black, and there was someone in both the drivers and passengers side.

"No," he croaked out, throat so parched he thought it was going to crack and never be useful again.

"What happened?" the passenger asked, and he leaned out the open window a bit as he asked. His hair was falling slightly over his cheeks and eyes as Castiel watched him.

"I have come to earth and I am lost," Castiel said, trying to clear his throat. "I am thirsty."

The passenger reached for something at his feet and then tossed a bottle out at Castiel. Catching it, Cas saw it was water and he opened it so fast, beginning to drink with fervor and desperation. He was *so* thirsty.

"So, you need a ride somewhere?" the driver called out, and Castiel finally stopped drinking long enough to look at the driver. The first thing he noticed was very, very, green eyes.

Nodding, Castiel pulled the bottle away from his lips. "It would be excellent if you would permit me to ride with you to the nearest town," he said.

"Sure, hop in," the passenger said. "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean," he pointed to the driver.

Drinking the water as he managed to get his trembling legs to work long enough to stand and walk to the car, Castiel opened the door and practically fell into the back seat. "Castiel," he gasped, forcing himself to pull the bottle away again.

"Odd name," Dean said, looking at him in the rear view mirror. "Nice to meet you Cas. Next town?" he said, and Castiel nodded.

It was strange to be called anything other than Castiel. He had never had someone shorten his name before. "Thank you," he said, before finishing the bottle of water and placing it in his lap.

"Sure. Do you want to be dropped off anywhere in particular?" Sam asked as the car slid back to the road and began driving.

"I believe I require sustenance, this body is very hungry," Castiel said, hearing his stomach growl. "Although perhaps I need a job, I do not believe I have funds to pay for anything."

"Dude, where'd you come from?" Dean asked with a laugh. "Funds? Sustenance? Really?"

"Dean," Sam said, reaching at his feet again. "Here," he tossed a wrapped bar of some variety at him. "It's not much but it'll tide you over."

"Thank you," Cas said opening the bar and beginning to eat. It didn't taste like much either, but as Sam said, it was something, and something was better than the nothing he was currently eating.

"No problem. Dean eats those like they're dinner."

"That's 'cause they are," Dean laughed. "Next town is a while away, so feel free to relax back there."

Castiel thought that was a fantastic idea, and when he was done eating the bar thing, he stretched out on the back seat, and promptly fell asleep.

*

"Cas, hey, Cas," a hand was shaking him, and Castiel finally opened his eyes, blinking up into the face of Dean, the driver of the car.

With a groan, Castiel sat up and wiped at his face a bit. His eyes were crusty, his mouth damp and Castiel could feel that he desperately needed to go to the bathroom. "Where, are we?" he managed to croak out.

"Next town over," Dean said. "Right in front of a restaurant. They've got great chili cheese fries and their burgers aren't bad."

Hearing the discussion about food, Castiel's stomach grumbled, and he looked over at Dean. "Yes. I am very hungry, thank you for bringing me here."

"Sure. Come on or Sam'll order without us," Dean motioned over his shoulder towards the lit diner behind him.

Castiel got out of the car and closed the door behind himself, looking over the interior briefly before following Dean inside. 

The inside of the diner was well lit with worn counters and booths, it smelled heavily of grease, smoke and wet leather. Castiel followed Dean all the way to the booth where Sam was sitting, and Dean sat across from him, leaving Castiel to choose which to sit next to. He was a bit confused, looking towards one, then the other for a few moments before he finally chose to sit next to Dean. There was more room on that side.

"So Cas," Sam said, looking over the menu in his hands. "Where are you headed?"

Castiel picked up the menu and began trying to decipher the language. "I am looking for a man who does not believe, and show them the truth and the light," he said, frowning at some of the words. He hadn't eaten as a human in a very long time, what was the best types of food?

"That's vague," Dean laughed.

Their waitress arrived then and Castiel watched as Dean winked at her before ordering a drink. When the choice came to him, Castiel took a water, then realized that he would need to visit the bathroom before he was able to drink anything. Surely if he tried, he would burst on the ground? Getting directions to the restroom, Castiel excused himself and left.

When he returned he took his seat next to Dean again and gladly drank some of the water. He ordered their burger and fries, as Dean did, and then looked over at Dean. "It is not vague, there are many people who do not believe."

"Do not believe what?" Sam asked, and Castiel turned to look at Sam.

"In God," he said earnestly, and Dean laughed.

"That's because there is no God Dude," Dean said, shaking his head. "If there was a god, this world wouldn't be so fucked up."

"Dean," Sam said with a frown and Castiel watched Dean closely.

"Just because you do not believe does not mean there are not others who do believe. Besides, he is real, God is light and joy and wonderful."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. "Because if there is a God, as you say, where the fuck is he and what the fuck is he doing?"

"He has your well being in mind," Castiel said. "He does the best He can for you, but you must have lessons, and the only way to learn is by doing. This is life."

"Well it sucks. You can take your god and -"

"Dean!" Sam growled, and Dean stopped with a shrug.

"I don't believe, that's all," he said finally.

Perhaps this was the man Castiel was to show the grace of God to? "Not everyone believes, but you should. God is watching you and loving you even as you blaspheme."

"Yeah, that's way too close to peeping tom level for me to be comfortable with. God can just... you know, not."

There was something in the way Dean said that that made Castiel feel as though he was missing something very important. It was just too subtle for Castiel to understand though, so he shrugged and took another sip of his water. "I cannot force you to believe."

\------

"So you're just wandering around trying to convert people?" Sam asked, and Castiel returned his gaze to Sam.

"No. I am to find one, and teach them of the glory and love of God," Castiel said simply.

"Just one? Isn't that, you know, small in comparison to what most Christians feel is their duty?" Sam asked and Castiel turned to look at Sam.

"I am not trying to bring people to a church, I have been set with the test of showing one person about God, and seeing them become a true vessel of his love." Why was this difficult to believe?

"That sounds like crazy talk," Dean said with a shrug. "How will you know when they do believe?"

"I will be given a new task at that point," Castiel said, looking back at Dean. He was really beginning to wish the two of them had seated themselves at the same side of the table so he didn't have to move his head so very much back and forth between the two of them.

"What's the next task?" Sam asked, and Castiel turned to look at him.

"I do not know until I have finished the first task."

"That seems inefficient," Dean said. Looking at him, Cas shrugged.

"You believe so, but it is to prevent people from misusing their abilities to further the test."

"So, what kind of test is this?" Sam asked.

"It is a test of my loyalty and faith," Castiel said, and just then the food arrived, so he became very busy with eating.

"What do you get at the end?" Dean asked, and Castiel turned to him, his mouth half full with food.

After chewing and swallowing, he sat up straight. "I will gain a rank," he said grandly.

"A rank in what?" Sam asked curiously.

"I cannot tell you," Castiel said and Dean laughed.

"Of course not," Dean said in between laughs.

"I do not understand," Castiel spoke around food. "Why is this amusing?"

"Because you're telling us all this, and then, wham! at the good point, you cop out."

Castiel was fairly certain he had no idea what that meant, so he turned to Sam with a frown on his face. "Cop, out?" he asked. For some reason it felt easier to ask Sam questions than Dean.

"Refuse to tell us the good part," Sam said.

"Get us all revved up and then refuse to put out," Dean replied, digging into his burger. "Not nice Cas."

That made even less sense to him. Raising his eyebrows at Sam, Castiel said, "Do I even need to ask?"

Snickering, Sam shrugged. "He just called you a tease."

"Tease?" What was Castiel not understanding?

That seemed to be funny to both brothers, given that they both dissolved into laughter. Castiel looked at one, then the other, confused beyond belief. Was language so different now that he needed to spend time just listening in order to understand?

"You're so innocent," Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Man, where the hell did you come from?"

"Heaven," Castiel said honestly, and that made Dean laugh louder, which caused several patrons to glare over at them. When Castiel looked over at Sam, he noticed that Sam was not laughing anymore.

"You're being honest," Sam said, and Castiel nodded. "You really expect us to believe you come from Heaven?"

"No," Castiel said. "I don't. You do not believe."

*

Not a whole lot more was said over food after that declaration, but when everything was done and the bill was dropped off, Sam looked over at Castiel and tilted his head to one side.

"You really don't have any money, do you?" he asked and Castiel shook his head.

"I told you before, I will need to find a job so that I can pay for a room to sleep in," Castiel said.

"You're such a free loader," Dean laughed, and although Castiel knew what Dean was saying, he didn't feel as though Dean had any feeling of animosity towards him.

"You invited me to dine with you," Castiel said. Were the rules of common courtesy so different now that he was expected to pay for his own meal?

"That's really old school manners," Dean said. "You want me to pay Sammy?"

"No, I got it," Sam shrugged, pulling money out of his pocket and walking up to pay at the register.

Once they were alone, Dean caught Castiel's eyes and he leaned back a bit in the booth. "You're an odd one, you know? Tell me then, Castiel," he said Castiel's full name for the first time since they had met. "If you're from Heaven, what are you doing down here on this dirty earth?"

"I told you," Castiel said, frowning. "I am here to -" but Dean didn't give him a chance to finish what he was saying.

"Yeah, I heard that mumbo jumbo, but why'd they send you here with no skills, no money and pretty poor knowledge of the world?"

"I have been watching over Earth for over a millennia," Castiel said, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Right..." Dean sighed. "Look, I think you should come with us."

"Come with you where?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to one side.

"We're going to visit with family, man named Bobby. I think you should come with us and maybe stay with him for a while. He runs a scrap yard, and you could probably give him a hand with the work. If he says yes, and you agree, you could probably get room and board for your efforts."

"You believe he would agree?" Castiel asked, considering the idea. It would give him a place to stay, and he could probably meet with people, spread the word. Besides, if these boys were around then he could possibly work on getting them to realize God's Plan for them.

"He might. I won't lie, he might not, but it's a better chance than anything you're going to get around here. What do you say?"

"Does he reside in South Dakota?" Castiel asked, knowing he couldn't leave the state.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked, brows furrowing.

"I must find someone in South Dakota to show the Grace of God," Castiel said.

"You're given a limited space to choose your victim from?" Dean shook his head. "That's brutal."

"So, yes," Castiel said with a nod. It was a good deal, and he would take it, since it was offered. He had found that God often put things in his way to lead him to where he needed to go.

"Great, let's get out of here then," Dean said, motioning for Castiel to get out of the booth, and Castiel nodded, sliding out.

"Thank you for the offer Dean," Castiel said, and the grin that Dean gave him warmed his very bones.

"You might not be thanking me in a week or two."

*

By the time they arrived at Singer Salvage Yard Castiel had slept for several more hours, Sam was the one driving, and Dean was happily singing along to the music playing on the radio. There had been a small argument over music, which Dean had won, and then another argument over driving, which Sam had won. Castiel felt as though these two spent an inordinate amount of time arguing with each other. He found it interesting because they seemed so close still. Castiel could almost see the love flowing between the two of them, and he felt that was a very wonderful thing.

The Salvage Yard was immense, cars piled up upon cars and Castiel could tell that there were many stories to be told from those vehicles. Getting out of the car and walking behind Sam and Dean to the house, Cas looked around and tried to imagine what the place used to look like. Currently it was fairly run down, with remnants of a garden off to one side and an abandoned flower box under one window. When they got to the door, Dean pounded on it like he was trying to break it down, and a few moments later it opened to reveal slightly scruffy looking older man with red hair and beard.

"Dean? Sam?" the man said, pulling Dean into a hug. "Hey boys, it's good to see you!"

Dean returned the hug and slapped the man on the back. "Good to see you too Bobby," he said heartily.

"Yeah," Sam said, and then he was pulled into an embrace. "It's been a while.

"Too long," Bobby agreed. Then his eyes fell on Castiel. "Who's this skinny fellow?" he asked.

"Bobby, meet Cas, Cas, Bobby," Dean said, and Bobby backed away from Sam and offered his hand to Castiel.

"Nice to meet you Cas," Bobby said, and Castiel took the hand and shook it.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Bobby," Castiel said. This was a man who had suffered great losses and stood back up to keep walking. Castiel wondered if he believed in God.

"Well come on in," Bobby said, motioning for them to follow him inside, and Dean and Sam walked right in, following Bobby down a small hallway. Castiel followed them but paused at the threshold, looking up. The oddest thing was above him. It was a Devil's Trap, expertly drawn on the ceiling. That was confusing, why would any normal human have something like that on their ceiling? "You coming?" Bobby called out, and when Castiel looked back at him, he noticed that Bobby seemed to be watching him, waiting for something.

"Of course," Castiel said, closing the door behind himself and walking the rest of the way inside. The moment he passed the Devil's Trap, he noticed that Bobby seemed to relax a bit, as did both of the brothers. Tilting his head to the side a bit, Castiel said, "Did you believe me to be a demon?"

"Of course not," Dean said, but there was a hint that he was not being fully truthful.

"Dean, I told you I was from Heaven. No demon has ever been to Heaven," Castiel said patiently, as though explaining something to a child.

"What the hell kind of fool did you idjit's bring into my house?" Bobby demanded.

"Now Bobby, we can explain," Sam said gently.

"You'd better explain, or there'll be whooping's going on," Bobby said, stomping into the other room.

Castiel found this all to be fairly interesting behaviors, but he followed the brothers into the living room, where Bobby had gone.

This room was filled with books, old books mostly, some so old they were hand bound. "This is an impressive library," Castiel said, running a finger along the spine of one. It read, "Oxfords Dictionary of Unpleasant Majicks".

"You be careful with my books," Bobby said, pulling out a bottle of something and pouring himself a glass.

"Absolutely," Castiel said reverently. "Some of these may not exist anywhere else in the world anymore. You have done a good job of preserving them."

"Glad you seem to approve," Bobby said.

"I do, although I find it interesting what subjects you've got." Castiel picked one up on demons. "What sorts of things do you do that requires this knowledge?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has arrived at Bobby's and he has to figure out what it's like to be human, and to live at the Salvage Yard.

There was an awkward pause where no one seemed interested in looking at anyone in particular and especially not over at Castiel. "Hmm, what have I said then?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Nothing," Dean said finally, looking over at Castiel. "Look, we've got a few things to discuss, could you maybe, give us a few minutes?"

Castiel put the book on demons back down and straightened. "Of course. Is there a restroom I could use?"

He was pointed in the right direction, and he left. There was a part of him that wished to give them their privacy, but there was another part of him that couldn't afford to do that. As a human he had limited access to his powers, so he knew he had to be careful whom he associated with. Therefore he made the noises to signal he was gone, and then closed his eyes and allowed his hearing to slip past the walls, and listen in on their conversation.

"Look, he's on some sort of holy mission," that was Dean.

"He says he's from Heaven," Sam tried to explain, and Castiel could hear Dean sighing.

"Yeah, but we all know there isn't a Heaven," Dean said, and Castiel wondered how he "knew" that.

"It depends on what you think," the new man, Bobby, said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"There's lore," Bobby said. "Plenty of lore on Heaven and what it might stand for."

"Right, so anyway," Dean dismissed the topic out of hand, and Castiel wondered if he wanted to not believe.

"So anyway," Sam said, and Castiel could hear him flopping into a seat. "He doesn't have money, or a place to go, or... or anything! We thought," but he was cut off by Dean.

"Sam thought," Dean stressed.

"Fine, *I* thought, here would be a good place."

There was a moment of silence. Castiel wondered how they were looking at each other, and he briefly wished he could see. Finally though, Bobby said, "What?"

"He doesn't seem to really know much of anything, something's obviously wrong, and you're always complaining about needing another set of hands. I thought maybe he could earn some money, and maybe pay rent or something, and he could learn... here... where it's safe." Sam sounded as though he was trying to sound optimistic, but Castiel could hear him fading into obscurity as the words fell out of his mouth.

"He could also go to a nice facility where they'll take care of him," Bobby said, very slowly, as though he was talking to a child. Castiel supposed that technically Sam was a child in comparison to Bobby's age.

"No, see, you saw how he reacted to the devil's trap and the books," this was Dean now, and Castiel couldn't help but tilt his head to one side. Dean seemed to be siding with Sam now.

"He's right," Sam again. "What if he's... I don't know, something interesting, and wind of it gets out. It could be dangerous for him."

"Have you ever considered he might be a creature?" Bobby asked, and Castiel thought that was an interesting phrase. Weren't every animals creatures, even humans?

"He's got no reaction to silver, he drank holy water without issue, he walked right past the devils trap and he seems to know about demons," Sam sounded like he felt he had to rush the words out.

"He's clean as a whistle man,' Dean said, shaking his head. "What does that tell you?"

"I don't know," Bobby said, and Castiel thought it was past time for him to return. Obviously these people knew about otherworldly beings, he should be safe here. If there was such a thing as safety.

He walked back into the room and stood in the doorway. All three sets of eyes were on him suddenly. "Why do you not simply ask me?" Castiel asked them and Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

After some silence, Bobby crossed his arms. "Fine then. What are you?"

Castiel turned his gaze on Bobby and for several moments they stared at each other. When Bobby seemed unnerved enough, Castiel shrugged. "I am an Angel of the Lord."

*

There was resounding silence for a time. Finally, Dean turned to Bobby. "See?" he said. "We can't just leave him to the tender mercies of a hospital. He'd die in there."

"You... you think you're an angel of God?" Sam asked, brows furrowing. "Look, I hate to sound... you know, disbelieving, but..."

"You do not believe," Castiel said with a nod. "None of you truly believe what I have said. Bobby," Castiel motioned towards him. "Believes there may be such a thing as angels, but he does not believe I am one."

"Now wait a moment," Bobby started, but Castiel gave him an indulgent smile and held up his hand.

"I am not upset with you, nor am I looking to punish anyone," Castiel tried to reassure. "I am stating what I am, and I believe you wish to test my belief. The problem is, I cannot show you any proof."

"So you're an angel, but you're not?" Dean said, laughing and tossing himself into a couch. "That's just hilarious."

Castiel frowned. "I do not see your humor."

"It's fine, look," Sam said, standing up and coming over to Castiel. "You don't have to prove anything to us, it's just that in our line of work... we come up upon all kinds of strange things and we have never come up upon, you know, angels."

"We do not mix with humans very much anymore. It would be odd if you had met an angel before. What sort of line of work do you do?" Castiel asked, curious. He'd never really known humans to... have such library's. Not very many humans anyway.

"We're Hunters," Dean said, watching Castiel closely.

"Hunters of what?" Castiel asked. Dean said it was a title, but as far as Castiel knew, there were many kinds of hunters.

"Supernatural creatures," Sam said.

"The bad ones," Dean clarified. "The ones that kill and hurt people."

"We track them down, and we kill them." Sam seemed a little uncertain about that, so Castiel turned to look at him.

"You do?" Castiel asked, linking his hands together. "Why do you not sound certain?"

"I don't want you to think... you know, that we go after innocent people or anything," Sam shrugged.

"You have told me you go after monsters," Castiel said. "That is not people."

"They look like people usually, and Sam has some issues with that on occasion," Dean said.

"You don't seem surprised or upset," Bobby said, and Castiel shrugged.

"Isn't it a natural order to things for hunters to chase prey and kill them? You do not do it to eat the prey, yours is more..." Castiel frowned. "Like a protecter nature. That's fine. Rabid beasts need to be put down, I can see how you would feel that justifies what you are doing."

"Justifies?" Sam said, frowning at Castiel.

"They consider humans food, yes? Most of them at any rate. So therefore it is like a hunter killing... what, a wolf? There will always be more wolves, and they are acting according to their nature."

"But there are people who protect villages from the wolves," Dean said. "That's what we are."

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "So, what does this have to do with my invitation to work and stay here?" He turned his gaze to Bobby, and noticed when both Sam and Dean did the same thing.

"Well if you can work, I'll keep you, but pay is determined by your room and board," Bobby said, tone gruff.

"I'm sure I can be quite helpful." Castiel smiled and considered. This could be a very good chance for him to help people see the glory of God. Maybe even more than one.

*

Since Castiel had slept so much in the car he wasn't very tired yet, so when Sam and Dean headed upstairs to sleep, Bobby took him for a tour of the house and the outside. As they were wandering around the cars piled up like tree's, Bobby turned to Castiel.

"So you really think you're an angel?" Bobby asked, and Castiel caught Bobby's eyes.

"No," he said, and as he watched Bobby look curious, he tilted his head to one side. "I know I am an angel. There is a difference."

Bobby frowned. "How do you know you're an angel?"

"Because I was in Heaven. Because I have always been an angel."

"You're human now."

"No. I am residing in a human vessel. This," Castiel spread his arms to indicate the form he had. "This is a host. His name is Jimmy Novack. He is a very righteous man, who prayed for this, the test of being holy. He is enlightened, and he will be well rewarded when I am done using his body."

"So you're just like a demon then?" Bobby asked, and he looked upset, a bit angry.

"No," Castiel felt as though he kept saying that word, but Bobby didn't seem upset by that part. "I am an angel. We work differently. A demon takes their host by force, overtaking their body with no regard for the soul inside it. Angels cannot do that, we would not even if we could. We must get permission to take our host's body, permission freely given. Besides that, we are tied to our vessel in a way I cannot explain."

"Try me," Bobby said, eyes narrowing.

"You feel I would harm this body. I am not something like a demon," Castiel said, trying to find the words to explain. "A demon... they ride their bodies. They can keep them alive because their energy can put the body into stasis, but when they are gone, the body dies if it has been injured. An angel shared their host body. When I leave, Jimmy Novack will be healed completely of all ills and complaints. It is my way of thanking the host body for allowing me to reside inside of it. Does that help?"

Still frowning, Bobby nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I can't test the theory anyway so I suppose I shouldn't get too upset. So, what do you know about cars?"

"Admittedly, not very much, however I am very capable of learning," Castiel smiled, feeling a little bit better about the situation. He might still be under observation, but for the moment, Bobby was satisfied.

*  
9.  
During the next few days, Castiel spent time learning the basics on how to fix different kinds of automobiles. He also learned that Dean loved to cook, and he seemed to be pretty good at it. Sam helped with book knowledge, and there was some sort of network of Hunters that all came to Bobby for help in one way or another. Castiel found that the limitations of the human body were quite distressing, eating the wrong kinds of foods ended in horrible trips to the bathroom, and that washing was an odd thing that had to be done regularly. He also learned that clothes, while novel, had to be changed often, replaced, washed, dried and not worn every day. The thought hadn't even occurred to him.

Luckily for him, Bobby had a closet full of random clothes that he was allowed to peruse and wear. Many of them were too big for him, but there were some that were of an acceptable size, and soon enough Castiel had a closet partway full of them. There were a total of five bedrooms in the house. One was Bobby's, one was Dean's, one was Sam's and one was a library. The last room was obviously only intended as a child's room, or nursery, as it was fairly tiny. There was a cot along one wall and a small closet, not to mention a set of shelves covered in books and a dresser, also covered in books. That was where they put Castiel, with the understanding that when the boys left, he could use one of their rooms while they were gone. Castiel wasn't certain he cared about the size of his room, but the cot wasn't very comfortable and when he passed the open doors to the other rooms, he would often stare in enviously at the beds that had real mattresses on them.

Castiel found it interesting that he could feel envy, and as he worked on something internal in another vehicle he stared at the metal and considered that. Humans were capable of emotion, but angels, as created, couldn't. What did that mean? Was he becoming more human as he retained a human vessel? It was rather unheard of for an angel to feel anything, but Castiel could not question the things he was learning. For one, he preferred broccoli to cauliflower. He did not like the color orange very much, and he wanted something more firm to sleep on. All of these things were wants, desires, and as an angel, he had none of those feelings.

"You learning the secrets of the universe in there?" Dean asked, and Castiel looked up quickly, banging the back of his head on the hood of the car.

"Shit," Castiel said, and then he paused, one hand half raised to touch the back of his head. He had never sworn before. Where had that come from?

With a laugh, Dean came around and his fingers lightly brushed the back of Castiel's head, finding where he had hurt himself and gently pressing on it. "Well, doesn't look like you've done too much damage at least. You should be careful about that. Car's bite."

"Car's do not bite," Castiel said, finding that where Dean was touching was sending shivers through his body. That was strange. "They are inanimate objects that follow the rules of the people driving or fixing them. They cannot do anything on their own."

"Do you hear that, you sexy thing," Dean said with another laugh, lightly patting the hood. "You're just metal."

"That is correct." Castiel found it interesting that Dean talked to the vehicles. Did he believe they would communicate back somehow?

"Shhh, he doesn't know yet," Dean winked at the car now. "He'll learn the language if he sticks around long enough."

That was fascinating. "Does the car have a language?"

"Of course it does. All things have some sort of language. Do you want me to teach you some of it?" Dean asked, leaning in to take a look at the problems inside the vehicle.

"Yes, please," Castiel said, moving in himself and looking over at Dean. If there was a language, he wanted to learn it, he knew every other language there was to know. His stomach twisted strangely, and Castiel wondered if he was getting some other form of indigestion, but he knew he would ignore it for as long as he could. Right now, he had Dean's attention.

*

After a week of being around Sam and Dean and Bobby, Castiel was starting to feel fairly comfortable around them. Which was why, of course, Sam and Dean were heading out. Apparently they didn't stay around very long usually and Castiel was beginning to get the feeling that they had stayed so long because they were waiting for Castiel to "fit in" at the Salvage Yard. It was a strange sort of sensation, to know that someone was hanging around to make certain you felt comfortable. That had never happened to Castiel before. He had been created, fully formed, with knowledge that no human being had. He knew to fight, how to move his body, how to react in certain situations. No one had ever cared for him, because he had everything he needed to do that on his own, and if he was particularly injured, he would be expected to find a soul in heaven and lightly touch it for relief.

This... caring thing was very new to him, and he had a feeling that would go away once the brothers were gone. Castiel had strange feelings regarding their leaving, but he showed no sign of that as they packed their belongings into the Impala.

"So, we'll be back later Cas," Dean said, turning to look at him.

"Thank you for your help," Castiel said, watching the way the light played on Dean's hair.

"If you need anything, Bobby'll help, but if something happens to him," Sam started and Castiel turned to him.

"I know your number, and Dean's, and your father's and all the other numbers you have given me. I will not forget them," Castiel said. There was a strange sort of awkward silence, but then Sam reached out and offered his hand to Castiel. Knowing he was trying to say goodbye as a comrade, Castiel took the hand and shook it. Then Sam got into the passenger's side and closed the door.

"Yeah, call us if you need to," Dean agreed and there was a strange feeling as though a handshake would not be enough for Dean, and Castiel frowned, uncertain what to do. Finally though, Dean extended his hand and Castiel took it, a sadness falling over him. He thought he might have wanted something other than the handshake that he gave. What he wanted, he did not know.

"I will," Castiel said softly. When Dean got into the drivers side and started the car, Castiel watched him and felt his heart begin to pound fiercely in his chest. He did not want them to go. He desired them to stay, and it was such a foreign feeling that he felt he had to explore it. Castiel was unused to wanting anything, when was the last time he had? There was one memory of wishing he could have more wings, and that had prompted this fight he had started to raise up in rank... but he couldn't remember anything else he had particularly wished for.

Dean caught his gaze and held it for a moment before his lips pursed and his gaze became hard. With a nod at Castiel, Dean started pulling the car out. Castiel and Bobby watched them go. Neither of them spoke before they were well out of sight.

"So, which bedroom do you want to take?" Bobby asked, and the answer was easy for Castiel.

"Dean's."

"Right," Bobby started walking towards the house. "Move your stuff when you want to. Dinner'll be in an hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been very good at getting a part up every day, but I'm still fairly consistent. Go me! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
